


Lead To Follow

by griesly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey, Minor Leia Organa/Amilyn Holdo, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/pseuds/griesly
Summary: Five years after leaving the world of competitive ballroom dancing, Hux is comfortable in his life as an instructor - until one bad student has to shake everything up.Written fortechnorat, who asked for ballroom dancing, with bonus points for pining, hurt/comfort, a developing relationship, and trans man hux. I hope you like it, friend!





	Lead To Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).



 

Hopeless. That was the only word for him, Hux decided. One look at Kylo Ren was all it took to know that he would never, ever succeed. Between his permanent slouch and complete lack of rhythm, the world of ballroom dancing was simply not for him. It was a lost cause from the very beginning, anyone could see that.

Which made Hux’s decision to teach Kylo after all a complete mystery, even to himself.

As first meetings went, theirs wasn’t the best. He was supposed to be Phasma’s problem; if she hadn’t come down with the flu the very week Kylo started lessons, he would have been. As it happened, Hux was just finishing up with a cotillion class when a horrible sound from the lobby caused him to spin around in surprise. Unwisely leaving a room full of pre-teens to their own devices, Hux rushed out into the hallway to see his bewildered receptionist attempting to right a coat rack, the wooden legs still tangled up with the cause of their upset.

A man sprawled across the linoleum, grunting and cursing while shoving away Mitaka’s efforts at assistance. The first word that came to Hux’s mind was _ridiculous_ , followed quickly by _brute_. Hux stood to one side, waiting for the intruder to right himself, at which point Hux leveled him with an imperious stare. Only taller than Hux by a few inches, the man’s broad frame served to magnify the difference. Hux steadfastly refused to be intimidated.

“I think you might be lost,” Hux said. “This is the First Order Dance Studio.”

“Nope,” the man said, dusting off his hands on his dark jeans. The grey henley beneath his leather jacket was missing a button and Hux stared at it, disapproving. “Right place. I’m looking for, er -” He paused, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it while Hux waited. “Ms. Phasma?”

“I’m afraid she’s unavailable,” Hux countered. “Perhaps you’d like to come back some other time?”

The man frowned. “I have an appointment.”

Hux sighed and glanced over at Mitaka, who nodded glumly.

“Kylo Ren,” the man said, holding out one monstrous hand. Hux took it gingerly and gave it a small shake.

“Armitage Hux,” he answered in turn. “I’ll be with you in a moment, I’m just finishing up with my last class.”

Kylo nodded and folded himself into one of the chairs along the interior brick wall, tapping his fingers on the arm. Hux returned to the main studio and attempted to restore order among the herd of giggling middle schoolers,  ending up simply dismissing them for the day with futile orders to practice. Holding the door open after the youngsters finally cleared out, Hux gestured to the man now tapping his foot against the linoleum.

“Come on in,” he said with great reluctance. “First appointments are generally to assess your skill level and what you’d like to get out of the experience. Tell me, Mr. Ren, why are you interested in learning to dance?”

“Kylo,” he corrected, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’m not, really.” Hux raised his eyebrows. “It’s my mom’s wedding,” he continued. “She’s having this big formal ball after the ceremony and her fiancée doesn’t want me ‘embarrassing myself.’” He actually made air quotes. “So, she booked lessons for me.”

“Ah,” Hux said, not really sure what to say to that.

“What she really means is that she doesn’t want me embarrassing my mother, so, here I am.”

“Here you are, indeed.” Hux crossed his arms. “The beginner’s class starts in half an hour, I’m sure that’s why Phasma booked you for today. There should be room for you. I take it you don’t have any experience with dance?”

Kylo shook his head, looking down at the floor. “I’m, uh, I’m supposed to get private lessons, too,” he mumbled, sounding apologetic.

“Well,” Hux said, resigning himself to his fate. “Since Phasma is under the weather, your introduction falls to me. If you have any problems dancing with a man, you’ll either have to get over them or wait until Phasma returns.”

“No, I uh,” Kylo stammered. “It’s fine. Dancing with you is - fine.”  

Hux thought he could see the beginnings of a flush creeping across Kylo’s cheeks and suppressed a smile. He wasn’t above using a student’s potential interest to make teaching him that much easier. “All right,” Hux said. “Let’s start at the beginning.”

 

It was a nightmare. The man could barely keep his back straight, much less follow basic instructions. Hux mapped out a square on the floor in bold red tape and still, he stepped left when he should go right, moved back when he should step forward. Hux’s patience had long worn thin by the time the first of the new students began to file into the studio.

Eight men and women eventually spread out in two staggered rows, staring awkwardly into the wall of mirrors instead of at each other. They were dressed in everything from a three-piece suit to what looked like pyjamas, with fluffy little sheep crawling up the flannel legs. One woman wore so much jewelry Hux knew it would clank and clatter the entire time she was in motion.  

Kylo made one student too many, but there were always drop outs. Fortuitous for Kylo, Hux thought, and deeply unfortunate for his sanity.

Some of the newcomers were skittish, some gregarious, but it soon became clear that all were equally terrible. Hux swallowed four advil before the class was even halfway over. He corrected posture, hand placement, and form for what felt like hours. He made the mistake of asking them to pair up to try out a basic box step before remembering they were an odd number, and found himself left with only Kylo standing awkwardly by himself in the corner.

Squaring his shoulders, Hux motioned for Kylo to join him. After three tries, Kylo finally managed to hold Hux’s hand correctly, and he guided Kylo’s other hand to rest over his shoulder blade when it slid too far down his back. As much as he personally disliked the enforced gender binary of the sport, Hux found it was usually best to teach male students the lead position, even if he made them follow at first. Slapping his hand down on Kylo’s shoulder with a bit too much force, Hux counted out three beats and took the first step.

Hux quickly realized his error when Kylo stepped down hard on his foot. He hissed in pain and Kylo overcorrected, somehow managing to hook his shoe behind Hux’s heel. Despite Hux’s best efforts to keep them on their feet, down they went in an ungraceful, disjointed heap. Kylo took the brunt of the fall, landing on his back while Hux sprawled humiliatingly between his knees.

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, rising up on his elbows. “I’m sorry, man.” He stared at Hux’s rather compromising position for a beat too long, his cheeks flushing pink before he glanced away.

“I’m sure you are,” Hux spat out, managing to disentangle himself. The class had gone silent, standing around them in an oddly judgemental circle. No one even offered him a hand as he struggled to his feet. A glance at the clock gave Hux the first good news he’d had all day - it was time for class to be over. Hux didn’t bother trying to remember their names; at least half of them wouldn’t come back and hopefully Kylo Ren would be among the quitters.

“Class dismissed,” Hux said a bit too loudly, relief clearly audible in his tone. He drained a half-empty water bottle left earlier on the window sill before turning back, a thought belatedly occurring. “Except for you, Kylo, don’t leave yet.”  

Digging around in a filing cabinet in the corner of the room, he pulled out a set of written instructions with pictures. “Here,” he said brusquely, holding them out to Kylo, who looked like he was about to get his knuckles rapped. “Go over these at home, and practice whenever you have spare time. Give me your email and I’ll send you links to some videos that might be helpful.”

Kylo took the thin stack of papers, looking a bit dazed. “It’s, uh, dark_vader99 at gmail.”

Of course it was. Hux managed not to roll his eyes. “Can you come back on Thursday, say around 7:00? We can work individually on what you have difficulty with in class. You’ll make better progress in time for your wedding that way.”

Kylo nodded. “It’s not my wedding,” he corrected, before realizing that Hux clearly didn’t care. “Yeah, um, sure,” he finished half-heartedly. “That works.”

“I’ll see you then,” Hux dismissed him, not believing for a moment that he would ever see Kylo again.

 

Hux had begun to pack up his things for the night on Thursday when Kylo stuck his head in the door at 6:58 pm. He tried not to let the surprise show on his face, but Kylo’s nervousness seemed to indicate that he failed. He schooled his features into a practiced mask of nonchalance.

“You said 7:00, right?” Kylo shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

“I did, yes, right on time.” Hux dropped his bag back in the corner and selected a slow Strauss waltz on the stereo before moving to the center of the floor. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve practiced.”

Kylo counted to three once, then twice for good measure, before he slowly began to move his feet through the boxstep, arms held out to the side in a reasonable approximation of the form. Hux could see a real improvement in only three days time, which was both surprising and strangely gratifying. He wasn’t graceful by any stretch of the imagination, but there was something to be said for effort.

Stepping into Kylo’s space, Hux lifted his chin with two fingers beneath it. Kylo stumbled for a moment, surprised by the touch, and Hux moved back to avoid a repeat of Monday’s disaster. “You can’t dance if you’re too busy looking at your feet,” Hux explained.

“If I don’t look at my feet, I’m going to fall,” Kylo countered, his steps now off-kilter.

“No, you won’t,” Hux said, stepping in seamlessly to take Kylo’s outstretched left hand, his other finding Kylo’s shoulder as they moved together. He kept a strict rhythm, guiding Kylo through the paces until he finally began to lose his self-consciousness. Some of the worry left his shoulders as he relaxed into the dance and followed where Hux led.    

By the time he left, Kylo had a smile on his face and sweat beading on his skin. Hux felt a sense of accomplishment as he packed up for the night and bundled back up to face the cold on his walk home. If it occurred to him that he hadn’t felt happy after a beginner lesson in recent memory, he certainly didn’t dwell on it.

 

After a long Saturday of children’s classes, Hux found he was actually looking forward to Monday - until the minute Kylo Ren walked through the door. Disheveled and distracted, he wore a perpetual frown and looked ready for a fight. Hux gave him a wide berth, thrown by the change in his demeanor.

Three of the students from the week before didn’t show up, which helpfully left their number at six. That was all the good luck Hux was given for the evening, however, as Kylo fumbled his way through every exercise, growing more and more visibly frustrated until the entire class avoided him. After tripping over his own feet for at least the fifth time, he gave up. Loudly.

“Fuck this,” he cursed, throwing his hands out to his sides. “She doesn’t want me at her goddamn wedding anyway!” He was out the door before Hux could call him back, and after his performance that session, Hux wasn’t sure he should bother. The other students looked to one another in confusion, falling to muttering and gossip until Hux clapped his hands to draw back their attention.

“Moving right along,” he declared, positioning himself back at the front of the class as if not disturbed by the incident in the slightest. “Let’s up the tempo a bit this time.” He counted patiently to three, clapping out the rhythm, and set them loose with some Tchaikovsky.  

The class did a passable job, minimising mid-floor collisions, until two hours had finally passed. Hux was stuck working with Jolene, who smelled like an entire perfume counter, but he supposed he’d had worse. Yvette tripped over Hank’s untied shoelaces, and Chuck’s scarf snagged on Mindy’s costume jewelry, but other than that things had gone fine. Still, Hux left for the day feeling tired and irritable, despite their progress. He refused to acknowledge the reason behind his sudden change in mood; it didn’t matter if Kylo was failing, especially since it was doubtful he would ever come back.   

Somehow that thought only made Hux feel worse. Shaking the snow from his hat and scarf in the entryway to his apartment, he shucked off his boots and headed straight for the kettle to put on some tea. Curling up in his favorite overstuffed chair, Hux soon had a warm mug in hand and a cat butting her head against his shoulder in an obvious bid for attention. It didn’t matter if Kylo came back or not, if he ever learned to dance or not. He was a complete stranger, after all.

Hux dreamed about Kylo’s hands anyway, warm and weighty and positioned just right as they spun around the floor in perfect time.

 

When Thursday rolled around, Hux would have closed up early, having already taken Kylo off the schedule, if his favorite students hadn’t wanted to use the space. He jumped in surprise when a large figure loomed suddenly in his peripheral vision, settling in beside him where he leaned against the wall. Kylo waited with him, watching silently as the couple moved slowly, skillfully in sync to the tune of Moon River floating over the speakers.

When Rey and Finn danced, the world around them seemed to fall away, the only thing that mattered anymore held close at hand. Hux remembered what that was like, the last time he’d had a partner so perfectly suited for him that absolutely nothing else in the universe mattered but the rhythm, the movement, the dance. His years spent with Cardinal might as well have been another lifetime, as distant from Hux’s life now as the stars in the night sky.

Glancing over at Kylo out of the corner of his eye, Hux was surprised to see him mouthing along to the lyrics. “I wouldn’t have taken you for an Audrey Hepburn fan,” Hux said in a low voice, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Shut up, I love that movie,” Kylo threw back. “How long have they been dancing together?”

“A few months,” Hux responded, enjoying the shock on Kylo’s face. Finn had been Phasma’s star pupil for years, and Cardinal’s before that, but Rey had only recently started learning. She had a visceral understanding of rhythm on her side, but her technique had been non-existent until Hux took her on as a student. She met Finn when he assisted with her beginner class, and the rest was history.

“You should have seen Rey when she started,” Hux said wryly. “If she can learn, so can you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said softly, scratching the back of his head self-consciously. “About Monday, I mean.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Hux admonished. Kylo nodded, biting his lower lip, and Hux tried very hard not to be fascinated by the gesture.

The song faded out and the couple came to a graceful stop, smiling at one another with the sort of wordless understanding that only lovebirds know. Rey slowly became aware of the world around her once more, glancing over to regard Kylo with some curiosity.

“Hi,” she said with a grin, letting go of Finn and starting across the floor. “You must be Hux’s new student! I’m Rey.” She stuck out her hand and Kylo took it, bemused.

“I...guess?” He answered, glancing sheepishly over at Hux, who nodded. Kylo breathed out a relieved sigh. “I’m Kylo,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

Rey beamed. “I’m glad you came back. Hux didn’t think you would.”

Hux made an affronted sound and Rey had the nerve to wink at him. Now the big idiot knew Hux had been talking about him. As long as Kylo didn’t know that Hux had been thinking about him, too, he supposed it would be fine.   

“That’s Finn,” Rey continued, gesturing over her shoulder. Kylo waved, and Finn smiled back. “I guess we’ll be seeing you around?”

“Um,” Kylo said, or tried to. “Yeah, I mean, I think.”

Rey fixed Hux with a knowing look, and he frowned, shooing her away. “All right, time’s up, out with you.” Rey smirked at him on her way out the door, grabbing Finn by the hand and dragging him along in her wake.

The room was blessedly silent after Rey’s exit. Hux queued up the pieces Kylo was used to practicing with, and had him go through the box step solo until it was flawless. Pleased with Kylo’s progress, he moved to change the music but was stopped by Kylo’s hand on his shoulder.

“So, I was thinking,” he started, and Hux couldn’t help but respond.

“That doesn’t sound good,” he said, softening it with a smile.

“Hush,” Kylo returned, holding up his phone. “I was thinking that we could probably waltz to anything in ¾ time, right? Not just classical?”

Hux gave a cautious nod, wondering just what Kylo was going to suggest. He didn’t have to wait long, as Kylo turned the phone to show him a playlist of several songs, none of which he recognized. Wonderful.

“So, can we change it up a little?” Kylo looked like a little kid asking for penny candy, and Hux relented.

“Fine, but if your songs are terrible, it’s back to Strauss.”

“Agreed,” Kylo said with a small laugh, plugging the phone into the AUX jack on the stereo. He tapped the screen, and a slow, quiet sound began to fill the room, a female voice lilting along in the right rhythm as the song grew in volume. It was lovely, a pleasant blend of traditional and modern, and whatever Hux had expected, it wasn’t this.

Kylo’s hands were on him before he could ask what it was, keeping the time perfectly as he moved with Hux across the room. He seemed to feel this music differently than Hux’s usual choices, tuned into it with a vivid physicality that showed in his dancing. The song clicked along at a good pace, and Hux was slightly out of breath by the time it finished.

Kylo grinned at him. “New Pornographers,” he said, as if that meant something, and Hux was completely lost.

“I’m sorry, what?” Hux blinked.

“The song,” Kylo explained. “That’s the name of the band.”

“That’s...odd,” Hux observed. “I like it, though. The music, not the name, that’s awful.”

Kylo laughed, and started another song. They went over their scheduled hour, Hux forgetting to be mindful of the clock as they moved together smoothly, in step and in time. The music was unusual, but for the most part, Hux had to admit, it actually wasn’t that bad. Kylo reeled off the names of the bands Hux liked, from oddities like Built to Spill to more ordinary names like Elliot and Imelda, and one that honestly sounded like a pirate - promising to make him a CD.

Hux hoped he remembered, and then felt silly for hoping. It was too easy to get caught up, in the way Kylo could surround him, the way his deep voice rumbled at Hux’s ear, and in the strange way Hux felt as though he was learning something, too. He ended the night absurdly pleased with Kylo’s progress, and could still feel the warmth of Kylo’s hands on him the entire walk home.  

 

Of course, because Hux couldn’t have nice things, next Monday brought about a complete reversal. Phasma had returned from having the plague, but now Thannisson was out, and Hux was covering for her, too. The class had thankfully held steady at six, and Hux paired up the remaining students to put what they had learned into practice. He watched as they moved across the floor in tandem, making minor corrections here and there to posture and position, grateful to see any progress at all.

That was until Kylo began to struggle, throwing off his partner’s concentration and causing a collision with Hank and Jolene. Hux hurried to intervene, catching Yvette before she could topple over. She only looked a bit shaken, in contrast to Kylo who seemed aggravated and off-kilter.

“You can do this,” Hux admonished him gently, receiving a glare in return. “Remember how we practiced.” Hux clapped his hands to focus the class’s attention, then switched up the pairs, turning them loose on another slow waltz.

Hux had no sooner taken his eyes off Kylo than he heard a shout, followed swiftly by a curse. He almost didn’t want to turn around. When he did, he saw Kylo facing off angrily with Chuck, who had been posturing since his first five minutes in the studio. Mindy and Jolene exchanged knowing glances before rolling their eyes almost in sync, while Hank and Yvette chose to ignore the whole thing and continued dancing in the corner. Chuck glared daggers at Kylo before shoving him back and Hux was across the room before he could even think.

Forcing the two of them apart, Hux grabbed Kylo by the arm and dragged him away, doubtless only succeeding due to Kylo’s immense surprise at his intervention. How was it possible to forget everything after only three days? Hux knew he was capable, he’d seen it, he’d felt it, and he was determined to bring it back. Grabbing Kylo’s left hand, Hux held it up in position, clapping his own left hand down hard on Kylo’s right shoulder. Kylo’s right hand moved up automatically to rest in the proper place on Hux’s back, and Hux counted to three aloud before shoving him into motion.   

The first few awkward steps evened out as Hux moved them in a small circle, avoiding the other students. Eventually they began to give way, sticking to the walls of the room to watch as Kylo grew more confident, moving in time with the waltz and Hux’s guidance. His hand was warm through Hux’s shirt, his fingers slowly spreading out from the closed position they were supposed to keep. It felt comforting in a way Hux couldn’t explain, and while he knew he should correct it, he didn’t. Kylo’s eyes never left his face, locked on, as though Hux were a beacon keeping him on course.    

The music faded out, the end of the piece leaving the air heavy with silence. The room slowly bled back into focus as Hux slowed his steps. Without really meaning to, Hux let his hand slide down from Kylo’s shoulder to rest on his chest, and Kylo’s hand tightened around his own in response.  

Hux favored him with a smile. “You see? That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

“Not with the right partner,” Kylo answered, his voice barely above a breath in the stillness between them.

Hux felt a rush of heat rise in his cheeks and closed his eyes long enough to break the hypnotic spell the dance had conjured. Pushing back, he dropped Kylo’s hand abruptly and turned back to the class. “Again,” he directed. “New partners, again, new music.”

Crossing the room to the stereo, he hit skip to move to the next piece he had lined up, only to play one of Kylo’s unusual picks from the week before. Iron something, Hux remembered, singing about some poor bird that couldn't fly. He winced, but the song was upbeat without being too fast, and he decided to let it play. Kylo sent him a curious look over the heads of the other students that Hux refused to return.

 _Sorry for wanting to do inappropriate things to you_ , Hux thought. _Here, have some mixed signals instead._

Kylo stared too long while the others paired up, Jolene deliberately ignoring her turn with him, before extending a cautious hand back to poor, mousy Yvette. Kylo was a head taller than her, and after the second outburst, Hux could feel her nervousness radiating out  across the room. He held his breath as they started out. Kylo proved gentlemanly this time, escorting her through the steps with awkward but serviceable motions, and Hux relaxed.

Some more solo work, learning the basics of the progressive step, and another slow partnered dance thankfully took up the remainder of the class. As Hux wrapped things up, he saw Kylo hovering on the edges, as if waiting to catch him alone, and made every effort to engage other students in conversation instead. When he at last looked up from ever more stultifying small talk with Hank the investment banker, Kylo was gone.

For the best, Hux told himself. For the best.   

 

Thursday dawned cold, and wet, and utterly miserable. Hux felt just as horrid, rolling out of bed with muscles already aching. He stretched, made coffee, and stretched again, his normal routine made twice as difficult by complaining joints and a slowly building headache.

Snow from overnight had turned to rain, making the prospect of leaving his apartment seem intolerable. He stayed in the shower too long, nearly making himself late for his first class. Thursdays were long days, and while lately Hux had been looking forward to Kylo’s evening lessons, he knew his ankle would be lucky to make it through until noon.

The extra classes he’d taken over in his colleagues’ absences were beginning to take their toll. It had been five years since the accident that ended his professional career, but in the damp cold it felt more like five weeks. He wrapped a hot pack around his left ankle and propped it up on a chair between lessons, trying not to dwell on the reason behind the pain. Of course, that only made him think about it more.

Hux could still feel the impact of the fall, feel the twist and the snap and the sickening crunch as he went down. He would forever be thankful that his partner moved away in time and he didn’t injure her along with himself. They had only been partnered for one season of competition, after Hux publicly announced his transition and the conservative Dance Sport Federation refused to allow him to continue dancing with Cardinal.

Hux was still recovering from top surgery, and pushed himself far too hard to be ready in time for the Championship. Keeping his arms held out properly was difficult, but it was light years better than working this hard in a binder, and he had been hiding it well enough so far. It was his own mistake, Hux told himself harshly, his own distraction, his head and heart just not in the moment  - not after the call from Cardinal the night before.

Partners outside of competition for over three years, Hux had thought they were working things out, but he had been wrong. They had met before Hux came out, when he was still trying to be someone he wasn’t, and unfortunately, that person was still who Cardinal loved. In his defense, Cardinal had tried - but he wasn’t attracted to men, and couldn’t force it for the sake of saving their relationship. Hux couldn’t blame him for closing the door, for needing to move on, but he absolutely could blame him for the timing.    

Unable to sleep, Hux had arrived at the finals the next day in a fog. They made it through the qualifiers, but after reaching the semifinal round, he choked. Scanning the seats out of habit, Hux realized with a crushing panic that Cardinal wasn’t watching him this time, and that he never would again. Set suddenly adrift, Hux stumbled, and the world sharpened to a terrible, agonizing point. He didn’t even feel the pain until later, when he realized just how long the road back would be.

He could have returned to competition long before now. Could have, but hadn’t, and with each passing season it seemed less and less likely. He wondered sometimes if Cardinal had deliberately tried to sabotage his performance, not wanting Hux to succeed without him. He hadn’t thought Cardinal could be that petty, but maybe he had never really known him at all.

 

Hux was half asleep over a cup of coffee when Kylo stuck his head in the door at 7:00 pm sharp. He startled awake, his foot falling off the stool it was resting on and only quick reflexes saved him from spilling his mug all over the desk.

“Hey,” Kylo greeted him, wincing as Hux made the impressive save. “You ok? If you need to cancel, or reschedule, that’s -”

“No, of course not,” Hux interrupted, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot up his leg. “I’m fine.”

Kylo looked dubious, but closed the door behind him anyway and moved toward the center of the room. Hux shook off the pain and queued up some of Kylo's suggestions, sticking to the slower numbers. He couldn’t deny the flutter in his chest from having Kylo all to himself again, even as he told himself to stop being ridiculous. Kylo was a student, he was his teacher, and anything beyond that would be unprofessional. He’d tried to ferret out his own interest and destroy it, but it remained, a stubborn seed sprouting roots beneath his ribs.

Preoccupied as he was with memories of the past, Hux knew better than to even let himself daydream. His last few attempts at relationships outside the dance world had ended before they really started, as soon as the word ‘trans’ left his mouth. It was no secret to anyone in the sport; Hux was proud of who he was, and had been lucky to find so much acceptance. His father never approved, but then again, Hux didn’t particularly approve of his father, either.

Kylo, though - Kylo wasn’t in the dance community. He almost certainly didn’t know, and that was more than enough reason to avoid the situation entirely. Hux could tell himself that Kylo seemed different, but they all had at the time, and had all been momentous disappointments.

Their loss, Hux told himself bitterly as he rotated his foot, stretching out the ankle on a long exhale. Kylo waited for him, tapping his foot in rhythm with the music, his fingers counting out the beats against his pants leg. When Hux joined him, it only took a moment for them to get their bearings and move together, the steps simple but graceful in execution. Hux had decided to move them along to the progressive step at the beginning of the next piece, when his body made a change of plans.

Hux clutched at Kylo’s shoulder as a shock of pain flared in his calf, nearly causing him to buckle. Kylo reacted quickly, sliding his hand down to wrap around Hux’s waist and hold him steady. Hux bit down hard on his lip, steadfastly willing the cramp to let go. It didn’t, and the combination of the new pain and the old was enough to make him curse and throw in the towel.

“I’m sorry,” Hux mumbled with a sinking sort of guilt, letting Kylo guide him to a chair.

“Hey, no,” Kylo protested from where he knelt on the floor. “It’s fine.”

Hux didn’t expect him to slide the shoe from his foot and begin to gently massage around his ankle, strong hands gentle in their work, and thorough. The joint ached, inflammation having settled in for the long haul. Hux was used to that sort of pain, had lived with it as a near constant companion in overworked joints for years, but Kylo didn’t know that.  

His hands slid up slowly, beneath the loose fabric of Hux’s trousers, a question in his eyes. Hux nodded, a bit stunned, and Kylo dug in his fingers, searching out the cramp and urging it to let go. It hurt like hell, and Hux gave an embarrassing grunt, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. Tears pricked up in a hot rush of humiliation, and Hux struggled to hold them back.

“Shh,” Kylo urged softly, as if gentling a wild animal. “It’s all right, we’re almost there, almost got it -”

A groan of relief fell from Hux’s mouth as the knot finally gave, Kylo’s strong fingers soothing the angry muscle. Hux breathed through it, the pain easing to a dull shadow of its former threat. Kylo watched him, his face so full of earnest concern that something turned over uncomfortably in Hux’s chest.   

“Thank you,” Hux murmured, the words almost a wheeze as a rush of pent-up air left his lungs. The rush of endorphins must have addled his mind, because he saw himself reaching out, brushing Kylo’s cheek with the backs of his fingers before carding through his hair.

Kylo didn’t answer, turning into the touch to nuzzle at Hux’s wrist. His fingers trailed slowly down Hux’s leg as if reluctant to leave, leaving tingling patterns along his skin. Hux opened his mouth to speak, to say _something_ , goddamn it, when a loud buzzing from beside the chair startled him into drawing his hand back. He felt caught out, ashamed for taking liberties with a student who was just trying to help. Kylo seemed amenable, but it still felt vaguely indecent.  

Cursing under his breath, Kylo reached into the bag to silence the offending phone. “My mom,” he muttered, sounding apologetic while avoiding Hux’s gaze. “It’s on do-not-disturb when I’m here, but god forbid I ignore a call from her, no matter what I’m doing.”

“That’s all right,” Hux said automatically, attempting to get to his feet.

“Hey, you going to be okay?” Kylo hovered while Hux got his bearings, testing how much weight he could put on his ankle without it threatening to collapse.

“I’ll be fine, Kylo,” Hux said with a weak smile, flattered by his concern while trying to convince him it was unnecessary. He’d been through much worse in competition without letting it stop him. “If you still want to practice, we can work on the progressive a bit.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kylo asked. “You’re going to go home and put some heat on that and rest, got it?”

Hux blinked, a bit speechless at the command. “I do know how to take care of myself, you know,” he said with a hint of a smile.   

“Yeah, I know,” Kylo said, rubbing one hand at the back of his neck. “I just want you to do a better job of it.”

A hot flash of anger sparked at Kylo’s words, but dissolved at the look on his face. His concern was genuine, and it melted any annoyance Hux could possibly have over it. “I’ll try,” he allowed.

“See you Monday?” Kylo looked so hopeful at just the promise of seeing Hux in a few days that it summoned up a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. Foolishly, he imagined asking Kylo to walk him home, help him up the stairs, maybe draw a nice hot bath. The specter of rejection hung gloomily over the fantasy, and Hux tried to push it from his mind.

 _Maybe he’ll be different_ , Hux thought for the hundredth time. Maybe he won’t.

“Until Monday,” Hux said, plastering on a smile more confident than he felt. Wait until the class was over, he thought. Maybe then they could have a conversation. Maybe then he could risk it. Not before.

 

Hux spent the weekend puttering around his apartment, pampering his ankle, catching up on television, and trying very hard not to think of Kylo Ren. That last didn’t work; every time his mind wandered, Hux found himself thinking about those hands, their shape, their strength, and what they might be doing. He dreamed about Kylo’s smile, about the way his hair had felt beneath his fingers, soft and silken.  

By Monday, Hux’s pain had receded, and even with his persistent distraction, he managed to feel well-rested for the first time in at least a month. This was the last day of the beginner’s class, and anyone with the inclination could sign up for the intermediate one following in another few weeks. Hux didn’t expect to see Kylo at the next stage, painfully aware that he had only shown up in the first place to not look ridiculous at an event. He could hope, and maybe even find a way to casually ask, but Hux suspected the answer would still be no. He wasn’t dancing out of a love for it, only out of obligation.

Daydreaming again, Hux thought he might start the intermediate group off with a Viennese waltz, faster, and with more flourishes. He knew Kylo could master it with enough practice and determination. In his mind, it was perfect, all but floating across the floor to Blue Danube or Swan Lake, though Kylo would doubtless want to try something more modern. Hux wouldn’t be opposed. He wanted to teach Kylo a cross step, feel his hands move and shift along his body in time with their motions, quick and delicate, moving close, then apart, only to swing close again. Wanted so much _more_.

The class filed in, breaking his reverie, most of them early but a few stragglers were nearly always late. Hux felt Kylo’s gaze tracking him after their perfunctory greeting and managed to ignore it, though not without difficulty. It was plain that Kylo wanted his attention. Everyone who paired up with Kylo looked at him as if he was going to bite, but he surprised them all by proving a capable, even amiable, partner. Hux still found a few things to correct here and there, but that was the case with everyone, and he did his best not to linger.   

Pleased with their success, Hux made sure to invite everyone to the next class as he chatted with them in groups of two or three before sending them back out into the cold. He thought one or two of them might actually take him up on the offer. The room gradually emptied out, except for Kylo, who patiently hung around the door, looking everywhere but at Hux.   

Seeming to come to some sort of decision, he cleared his throat. “Hey, um, I know class is technically over, but I’m still having some trouble with the progressive step, do you think you could maybe -”

“Sure,” Hux agreed too easily, moving to join him when Kylo headed back to the center of the floor. Kylo wasn’t having a damn bit of trouble with the progressive, Hux had seen that well enough. It didn’t matter. He forgot to put on any music, taking Kylo’s outstretched hand and settling his left on Kylo’s shoulder.

They stayed that way for a moment, perfectly still, before Kylo took the first step. They moved together easily, swaying across the room in effortless time. It could have lasted forever for all Hux wanted it to end, but eventually Kylo began to slow their steps. They stayed joined together even after coming to a standstill in the quiet room, hands tightly clasped. Hux looked up and immediately wanted to look away from the intensity of Kylo’s gaze. Kylo slid his right hand up from Hux’s back and down his arm, covering Hux’s hand where it rested on his shoulder.

Hux was suddenly very certain he was about to be kissed. It was an effort to pull back, and the movement seemed to surprise Kylo. He left go of Hux’s right hand only to get a better grip on his left, clasping it between both of his. Hux made a soft noise, needing to move but wanting to stay.

“Come to the wedding with me,” Kylo blurted out.

Hux’s lips parted in surprise and he froze, somehow not expecting the question. _Don’t_ , he told himself. _This isn’t going to end well, don’t let yourself get invested_ \- but it was too late for that, and Hux knew it. He must have hesitated too long, because Kylo rushed to fill his silence with words.

“I don’t want to dance with anyone else. I know you’ve been teaching me this whole time so that I could, and I love it now, I really do, but -” He left off, the open expression on his face saying everything he didn’t. Kylo’s hands were warm around his own, and something deep in Hux’s chest began to give way.

“All right,” Hux said, throwing caution to the wind. It was just a date, after all. A fancy date, granted, but one that would have an easily definable end without too much expectation. They would be in front of Kylo’s family, after all, and on their best behavior.

Kylo beamed, giving Hux’s hand a squeeze. “Great,” he said, looking relieved and excited all at once. “I’ll send you all the details. The wedding’s family only, there are probably only going to be like ten people there, so you don’t have to sit through that. Oh, it’s, uh, it’s white tie but I figured you probably had a tailcoat. If not, I can -”

“I do,” Hux said, watching with fond amusement as Kylo all but bounced on his toes. He had three tuxedos, in fact, in varying degrees of formality, and he looked stunning in all of them. “Dancing is a formal sport, after all.”

“Yeah,” Kylo nodded, biting his lip. “I can send a car to pick you up.” Hux knew his face changed a little at that, surprised by the offer, and Kylo’s expression shifted in return. “Is that - okay? I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck there, you can always leave whenever you want.”

“Kylo,” Hux said slowly, treading carefully with his words. “Who is your mother marrying?”

“Amilyn Holdo,” Kylo said, as if it were obvious. “You know, the activist? I guess you don’t read the society pages much, huh?” One corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smile.

“I don’t have to,” Hux said, his head tilting a bit to one side. The wedding had been a matter of public interest for months, Hux just hadn’t connected it with the man in his class. “You’re Senator Organa’s son?”    

“Well, yeah,” Kylo said, looking confused. “You didn’t know? Phasma didn’t tell you?” Hux shook his head, and Kylo’s smile turned sheepish. “I thought that was why you put up with me at first.”

“I’m a teacher,” Hux said wryly. “I have to put up with everyone.”

“I know, but - I was terrible, I acted terrible, and you didn’t give up on me.”  

“I’m not in the habit of giving up on people,” Hux said, drawing in a breath. “I just - considered it a challenge.”

“You’re going to get along with my mother just fine,” Kylo observed with mock seriousness.

“Glad to hear it,” Hux said, his smile returning. God, he couldn’t wait to see Kylo in formal dress. He hadn’t had an opportunity to wear his own in far too long. These days he lived in loose trousers and button-ups; it would be nice, he thought, to feel stylish again.     

He walked Kylo out, discussing the details of the event which was coming up quickly in only a week’s time. Kylo took his hand again outside the studio, giving it a squeeze before saying goodbye and heading off toward the nearby subway entrance at a jog. Despite his enthusiasm about Hux’s acceptance, Kylo had remained so polite he almost seemed old-fashioned. Hux was charmed, his face still flushed as he closed the door.

Hux laughed a bit at the situation, shaking his head. He never would have suspected that Kylo had grown up in a wealthy family. Besides the faded t-shirts and canvas sneakers he usually arrived in, he just didn’t carry himself the way the affluent generally did. Hux had certainly been in enough of their company over the years, between competing against them and teaching their children in preparation for cotillion and debutante balls. In their world, Hux was unfortunately used to being treated like one of the help.

In a way, Hux was glad Phasma hadn’t said anything, even after she returned to work. He might have treated Kylo with kid gloves, not wanting to piss off the son of a well-connected Senator championing pro-LGBT legislation. He might have scorned his tantrums as symptoms of entitlement. As it was, he had gotten to know Kylo as a person, just like anyone else, which was infinitely preferable.

Kylo was a surprise, in nearly every way, and Hux was very, very glad he hadn’t given up on him.

 

Hux spent the entire next week stuck between woolgathering and worry. He hadn’t had the opportunity to meet Senator Organa before, and Hux found he was incredibly nervous. He knew how to fit in with the Page Six crowd, and could hobnob with the best of them, but some part of Hux was always irrationally fearful of making a faux pas.

Kylo suggested meeting one evening at a diner Hux had never heard of, to talk over some details, but mostly enjoy each other’s company now that they were on equal footing. It was a hole in the wall, cozy, and they lingered, drinking the terrible coffee until the owner nearly kicked them out. Hux opened his mouth several times to push out the words he needed to say, and closed it again each time, staying silent.

Eventually, Kylo noticed. “Everything all right?” He took Hux’s hand across the table in a light grip, rubbing his thumb across the backs of Hux’s fingers. Hux took a deep breath.

“I should tell you something,” Hux started out, ready for the look that flitted across Kylo’s face. No one liked conversations that started out that way.

“Is this where you tell me you have a boyfriend,” Kylo said in a low voice, raw with disappointment, “and you only agreed to come with me to be nice?”  

Hux blinked. “No,” he replied. “Nothing like that. I agreed to come to the wedding with you because I want to.” He paused for a moment, watching the relief war with trepidation on Kylo’s face. _Get it over with_ , Hux told himself. Squeezing Kylo’s hand gently, he did.

“I’m transgender,” he said quietly. “It’s not the most important thing about me, but it is a big part of my life, and it’s not something that I take any pains to hide. I wanted to make sure you knew before the wedding, in case that changed your mind about anything.” Wanted to tell you in a public place, Hux left unsaid, with an easy exit. Just in case you turned out to be an asshole.

The tension left Kylo’s shoulders as the concern drained from his face, replaced by relief. “I know,” Kylo said with a small smile, then looked anxious again. “I mean - fuck, what I mean is thank you for telling me, and trusting me with that.”

Hux smiled back cautiously, still processing the revelation. “So, we’re still on for the wedding?”

“Well, yeah,” Kylo said. “I hope so. I, um, I wasn’t stalking you or anything, I swear, I just - I was looking for your facebook, ok, so I guess that kind of qualifies as stalking, but there are a ton of videos out there from your competitions, and ok, maybe I watched some of those, and then I saw this interview with you in Dance, when you came out, and holy shit Hux, that was so brave.” The rambling flow of words ceased all at once, and Kylo somehow managed to look mortified and defiant at the same time.    

“I didn’t think of it as bravery at the time,” Hux said, once he was sure Kylo was actually finished. “For me, it was more a matter of survival. I couldn’t keep living as someone I wasn’t, even for the sake of my career.” He let his expression soften, realizing that Kylo was still holding his hand. “Did you really watch my competition videos?”

Kylo nodded, beginning to blush. Hux didn’t think he had ever seen anything more adorable in his life. “I’ll forgive you for stalking me,” Hux said teasingly. “If you promise not to watch any more of those.”

“I’ll stop watching them if you let me keep watching you,” Kylo countered with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“I’ll consider it,” Hux said magnanimously, then ruined the act by laughing. Kylo grinned, leaning back in his chair and brushing errant strands of hair from his face. Flagging down their waitress, Kylo ordered a giant slice of cheesecake for them to split, and by the time Hux headed home, he was walking on air.  

 

Still, when the evening arrived, Hux was a bundle of nerves. He brewed a late pot of coffee with no actual coffee in it, staring balefully at the resulting hot water before throwing tea bags in it instead. He tripped over the cat twice, put too much pomade in his hair, and spent a solid thirty minutes looking for his cufflinks. He paced, waiting for the car to arrive, and paradoxically _not_ wanting the car to arrive.

It did, of course, right on time, and Hux forced himself to stop overthinking and just get inside. The driver was friendly, and pleasant conversation made the trip go faster. When the car pulled up at the curb, Hux hesitated before getting out, trying to still the last minute burst of anxiety. Thankfully, the driver solved his dilemma by opening the door for him, and ushering him out onto the sidewalk. Kylo was waiting near the door, his face lighting up when he saw Hux, and he descended the stairs in double time.  

“Well, look at you,” Hux mused, drinking in the sight of him. Kylo’s tuxedo fit him perfectly; no mean feat, given his dimensions. He was gorgeous, his style impeccable, hair styled loose to fall over his ears in waves.   

“No one wants to look at me when they could be looking at you,” Kylo said, taking Hux’s hand and leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Hux was utterly charmed, the naked appreciation in Kylo’s eyes giving him the boost of ego he needed.

“Flatterer,” Hux said with a smile. “Tell me more.”

Kylo grinned and offered up a steady stream of compliments, from the way his hair looked, to the fit of his coat. Hux drank it in, all nervousness falling away as Kylo took his arm and led him inside the hotel. It had the sort of history that bred distinction and not disrepair, details lovingly preserved with modern conveniences cleverly disguised behind. The elevator that took them up even had a folding metal screen.

Kylo hit the button for the top floor and leaned back against the paneled wall, holding Hux’s hand loosely in his own. The ride was slow, in keeping with its antique charm. Hux didn’t mind, winding his fingers through Kylo’s own and watching their reflection in the metal door. They made an absurdly handsome pair, and he said as much, just to see Kylo blush.  

The ballroom, when they reached it, was decorated in white and silver, tall vases of live orchids mingling with sprays of sweet pea on tables scattered around the edges. Candles in glass jars of varying heights shed a warm, flickering glow. The event had just begun, but already the room was filled with guests mingling, schmoozing, and sampling all manner of appetizers making the rounds on shining platters.

Kylo snagged two glasses of champagne, holding one out to Hux. It was deliciously dry, the bubbles bursting on his tongue as he took a sip. They made small talk for a bit, Hux asking him about the ceremony, and Kylo shyly telling him about the look on his mother’s face when she exchanged rings with Amilyn.

“I should have known you were an incurable romantic,” Hux ribbed him lightly.

“Hopeless,” Kylo confirmed, tapping their glasses together.      

After a while, the lilting piano music floating out across the room began to fade, and the assembly turned as one to the small curving staircase from an upper balcony now lit with a spot. An official sounding voice announced the arrival of Mrs. and Mrs. Organa-Holdo, to a bevy of cheers and applause. The ladies themselves appeared at the top of the stairs, hand in hand, all smiles for their guests. The Senator’s simple white dress was nonetheless radiant, and her bride wowed in a tailored white suit. The pink orchid on her lapel matched the shade of her hair, and Hux had the feeling it was going to start a new trend in wedding fashion.   

Kylo watched them with a fond, almost dopey expression, and Hux’s chest felt tight, observing him. An incurable romantic, indeed. Hux thought he could get used to that.  

The crowd parted to make room for the newlyweds, who faced one another as Sinatra sang about the moon. Their first dance was beautiful, brimming with joy and a simple elegance. Leia guided them across the floor, Amlyn following well, but not quite as confidently to Hux’s trained eye. He imagined the Senator had attended more galas in her time than she could even remember, polishing her steps to a shine.

They were royalty in that moment, letting the dance play out until the very last note hummed through the air. The crowd erupted in cheers as they stilled, Amilyn planting a kiss on her wife’s nose. Leia’s hand rested on Amilyn’s cheek, the look on her face saying all that needed to be said.  

When the spell of the moment broke, Leia searched the crowd, her gaze alighting on Kylo. “I’ll be right back,” he said, beaming, setting his glass down on a nearby table and sliding through the crowd to meet his mother in the center of the floor.

This was it, Hux thought with a nervous clench of his stomach. The moment Kylo had been working so hard for, the only reason Hux had ever met him at all. When the music began, it was a delicate instrumental that he had never heard, building beautifully but never overshadowing the dancers themselves.

It was perfect. Kylo’s form was ideal, his back straight, his hands held correctly. Every step as they danced, each fluid motion, kept perfect time with grace. He even managed the turn just right, and Leia looked positively luminous as she twirled on his arm. Hux brushed the moisture away from his eyes, hoping no one saw.

The look on Leia’s face when the song came to an end and her son gave her a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek had to have been worth any amount of frustration Kylo ever had with his lessons. He had succeeded, wildly, where Hux had initially thought he was destined only for failure. Hux watched his face flush pink when the crowd applauded, quickly giving his mother a hug and stepping back to let others vie for her attention.

Looking around, he met Hux’s eyes and raised his brows, tilting his head in a beckoning gesture. Hux left his empty glass with a passing waiter and pushed through the crowd to join Kylo as another standard began to fill the hall, a sultry voice begging her lover to come away with her. It was an easy song to dance to, and Hux was eager to help Kylo continue to shine in front of his mother’s peers.

Kylo took his hand when Hux reached him and led him out onto the floor, giving it a squeeze before turning to face him. He surprised Hux by resting his hand on his shoulder, turning over the lead to Hux in position as well as practice. The question must have shown on his face, because Kylo responded with a small smile and a nod.

Hux started them off small, mindful of the other couples beginning to fill the open space. Kylo’s hand in his own was warm, and the smile in his eyes was just for Hux. It was easy, falling into a rhythm with him, moving across the floor as though they were back in his studio with no one else to see. They were in time and in tune; they were brilliant.

Gradually, Hux began to realize that the other dancers had retreated to give them the floor. Kylo followed his cues, reading expertly between his body and the music. After several minutes, the tempo of the music began to rise, blending into another piece, and Hux slowed their steps until they came to a gentle stop. Hux felt as though his heart might beat out of his chest when Kylo stepped back, still holding his hand, and gave him a formal bow. He pressed his lips softly to Hux’s knuckles, lingering for a moment before standing back up.

Leaning in, Kylo pressed a chaste kiss to Hux’s lips, cupping his cheek in his palm. Hux knew he made a sound, surprised, but decidedly pleased, and hoped it was as quiet as he thought. A low murmuring surrounded them, more curious than cruel as Kylo pulled back, stroking his thumb across Hux’s cheekbone before letting his hand fall away. Hux supposed everyone wanted to know who had captured the attention of the Senator’s son.

Kylo was watching him with a sincere intensity that seemed to have its own gravity, the way it pulled at Hux and drew him in. It was suddenly too much, Kylo’s intense focus, the eyes of the crowd, the beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Hux felt the world begin to tilt and he blinked, stepping away.

“I just,” he started in, unsure, dizzy. “I need a moment. Some air.” Kylo nodded, and Hux turned, managing a genial smile for onlookers in the crowd. Nothing wrong, nothing to see here. Just a man beginning to realize how very far he was in over his head.

He made it to a set of French doors leading out onto the rooftop patio and garden, beautifully landscaped even in winter. Slipping through, Hux took a deep breath of the cool night air, shivering a bit as the sweat dried on his skin. Moving out of sight of the windows, he leaned against an ornate railing and admired the way lights from taller buildings glowed through hazy clouds of fog.  

After a few minutes, Hux heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Kylo holding out a glass of water. Hux took it gratefully and sipped at it until the feeling the lightheadedness finally begin to clear. Kylo slid his arms gently around Hux’s waist from behind, and Hux leaned back against him, terrifyingly content.

“Doing okay?” Kylo nuzzled lightly at his hair, the air from his words tickling Hux’s ear.

“Much better,” Hux replied. “I just got a little overwhelmed, I think.”

“Me too,” Kylo confessed after a brief pause, and Hux wasn’t sure they meant the same thing.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight,” Hux said, honestly meaning it.

“I told you,” Kylo replied, kissing the shell of his ear. “You’re the only one I want to dance with.”

“Besides your mother,” Hux said facetiously, deflecting the sentiment automatically before his mind could even process it.

Kylo gave a quiet laugh. “I think one dance is all Amilyn is going to let me have.”

“Well then,” Hux said, setting down the cup and turning in Kylo’s arms. “I’ll just have to fill the rest of your dance card.”

“I was hoping you would,” Kylo said with a smile, pulling Hux in close. This time when he leaned in, the kiss was different - deep, and slow, and searching. Hux only pulled away when he needed air, resting against Kylo’s forehead while he breathed. One hand found the back of Kylo’s neck, the other reaching up to tangle in his hair.

They lingered in each other’s space, lips meeting and parting, breath mingling, until the cold won out, spring still just barely out of reach. “We should go back inside,” Hux murmured against Kylo’s cheek. “Before they have to thaw us out.”

“I can think of some pretty good ways to warm you up,” Kylo said suggestively, letting his hands slide down to cover Hux’s ass, pulling their bodies flush. Hux made an agreeable sound, feeling Kylo’s interest through his tux and letting his mind race ahead. “I want to learn you,” Kylo murmured, that deep, rumbling voice stirring things in Hux the way nothing had in years. “Let you learn me.”

“Fortunately for you,” Hux said with a teasing smirk, “I’m actually a good student.” His voice sounded thin, trying to quash a nagging spike of anxiety. It was foolish, he knew. He liked his body, he was finally comfortable in his skin, scars and all. Kylo had given him no reason to think he would regret further intimacy between them - but still.   

Kylo seemed to understand, bringing his hands up to either side of Hux’s face, and holding his gaze steady. “I want _you_ ,” he said softly. “For who you are. As you are.”

“I believe you,” Hux said, words barely more than a quiet exhalation in the still night air. It was even the truth.  

Kylo offered his arm, and Hux took it, allowing himself to be lead back inside where the warmth and light flooded his system. A female voice over the speakers covered Cohen, dancing to the end of love. The floor was full of couples swaying to the music, but Hux had seen more visceral interpretations of the song and his mind turned to them immediately.  

“If only I’d taught you how to tango,” Hux said, leaning close.

“You still can,” Kylo assured him with a wink.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Hux said slyly, meaning every word. He was going to teach Kylo everything he knew, and the thought was positively dizzying.

“Good,” Kylo answered, pressing a kiss to Hux’s temple. “I expect private lessons.”

Hux’s coy reply was interrupted by the press of a gentle hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“You must be the man who’s stolen my son’s heart,” Leia said with a smile, just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

“Mother,” Kylo said, clearly mortified, his voice reproving.

“Armitage Hux,” he said, briefly covering Leia’s hand on his arm with his own. “And I hope so,” he directed at Kylo with a bold wink. “I’d hate to think I was competing with someone else here.”

Kylo shot him a look that said he’d be paying for that remark later. Frankly, Hux couldn’t wait.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Leia said, pretending she hadn’t seen. “I have to say, I’m impressed you were able to turn my son into a dancer after only two lessons.”

Hux glanced at Kylo, trying to mask his confusion. Kylo did a marvelous impression of a deer stunned by a pair of headlights and offered nothing helpful. “Yes, well,” Hux fumbled. “He picked it up rather quickly.”

That was apparently the right thing to say, as Leia smiled at them both, patting Hux on the arm before catching sight of her wife threading toward them through the crowd. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon,” Leia said with a knowing wink. “We’ll catch up then.”

Hux returned her smile and nodded as she let Amilyn pull her away with a wave and a hurried greeting. Turning to Kylo, he had to ask. “Two lessons?”            

“That’s all Amilyn signed me up for,” Kylo explained with an awkward shrug.  “I decided to take the rest. I mean, you know, as terrible as I was,” he added.

“Just ghastly,” Hux agreed, laughing when Kylo punched him on the arm.

They made the rounds for a while, greeting more family and friends, shaking hands and hearing names Hux was certain he’d forget. They danced, and danced again, and drank champagne until the ballroom spun. When Kylo thought they could politely make their exit, he wasted no time, steering Hux toward the elevator with one hand at the small of his back.

They were both students that night, learning each other like an evolving language. Giving and taking, rising and falling, they mapped out the steps to an entirely new dance, belonging only to them. As with everything worth learning, Hux intended on making sure they practiced as often as possible.

Kylo’s suite at the hotel was massive, excessively luxurious, and Hux ensured they made the most of it. Hours passed without Hux marking the time, until late night was technically morning. Sat together on the couch ringing a large fireplace, wrapped in the fluffiest bathrobes Hux had ever seen, his only complaint was that he hadn’t brought a change of clothes.

“My landlady will gossip when she sees me coming home wearing a rumpled tuxedo.” Hux made a joke of it, but it was the truth.

“Definitely poor planning,” Kylo joked, kissing along the side of his neck. “You’ll just have to stay until tomorrow evening, so we can have it dry cleaned, and you can wear it out to dinner.”

Hux leaned back to plant a kiss on the corner of Kylo’s mouth. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh, I plan on it,” Kylo assured him. “With room service, first, and then the jacuzzi tub, and then -”

“All right, you’ve convinced me,” Hux capitulated easily. “It might be nice,” he said softly, “waking up with you.” _It might be nice_ , he meant, _being able to trust you_.   

“Now who’s the romantic,” Kylo asked lightly, one finger lazily trailing down Hux’s cheek.

“Hopeless,” Hux confirmed, closing his eyes, and leaning back in the warm circle of Kylo’s arms.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did an ok job with your prompt, technorat! I had a lot of fun with this one. :) 
> 
> Huge thanks to [krozae](http://krozae.tumblr.com) for super insightful beta work and all the help along the way. <3


End file.
